Toutes les fins heureuses possèdent une suite
by ncistivafic
Summary: Suite de Fast and Furious 5, Dom, Mia et Brian sont de retour à Rio de Janeiro où ils vont apprendre une nouvelle très perturbante...
1. Prologue

Toutes les fins heureuses possèdent une suite…

Prologue

_Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, 27/06, 08 : 00_

_Les rues étaient déjà assez animées, le marché était déjà installé et plein de monde. Comme tous les lundis, une belle jeune femme descend les escaliers qui mènent jusque là. Elle est assez grande, les cheveux longs et bruns attachés en queue de cheval, elle porte une jolie robe rouge qui souligne harmonieusement ses formes. Elle a au bras un panier destiné à recevoir de quoi nourrir sa petite famille qui l'attend dans les favelas. Cette ville elle l'aime pour son ambiance, sa chaleur, et tous les souvenirs qu'elle renferme. C'était son rêve de revenir ici. Même si le risque était maximum, elle en avait besoin : pour se remémorer tous les bons moments passés avec son frère et son mari… Maintenant que la famille s'était agrandie : il fallait que son fils connaisse cet endroit aussi. Ils étaient revenus pour rendre visite à femme et au fils de Vince. Ils leur devaient bien une petite visite de temps en temps. Mia avait d'ailleurs avancé la date de leur arrivée car elle mourrait d'envi de revoir son frère qui s'était posé pour quelques moi à Rio auprès d'Elena duquel il s'était beaucoup rapproché depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait rendu visite à sa sœur dans les îles. Elle était heureuse pour lui, heureuse de le voir heureux, qu'il est enfin pu surmonter la mort de Letty… Et puis elle apprécie beaucoup Elena : elle est gentille, et elle a l'air de beaucoup tenir à Dom, et au fond c'est le principal. Toutes ces pensées traversaient sa tête à son arrivée au cœur du marché. Elle fit tranquillement ses courses et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle se sentit tirée dans une ruelle non loin de là. Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'avait entraînée là et reconnu…_

(Qui Mia vient-elle de rencontrer ? et quelles sont les révélations que cette personne va lui annoncer ? affaire à suivre… ) )


	2. Chapitre 1

_Mia__ fit tranquillement ses courses et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle se sentit tirée dans une ruelle non loin de là. Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'avait entraînée là et reconnu…_

Chapitre 1

Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'avait entraînée là et reconnu Gisele. Elle aperçu Han qui surveillait la rue un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici toi et Han ? lui demanda Mia un peu surprise de la voir

-Ecoute, j'ai un truc à t'annoncer…

-Oui ? Je t'écoute…

-ça concerne Dom.

-Je l'ai vu il y a moins d'une heure. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement à l'annonce du nom de son frère

-Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas. Par contre j'ai des nouvelles qui risquent de le concerner…

-C'est-à-dire ? Explique-toi…

-Voilà. Ça bouge en Europe… On roulait vers Berlin avec mon beau brun, commença-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Han appuyé contre un mur un peu plus loin, lorsqu'on a entendu parlé du braquage d'un convoi militaire qui venait d'avoir lieu et qui aurait pu être signé Toretto… Seulement on savait qu'il était dans les îles avec toi et Brian. Du coup, comme on était curieux, on est restés quelques jours et devine qui on a vu débarquer ?

-Oui, il était avec nous. Qui donc ?

-Hobbs ! Du coup on s'est dit que s'il venait c'est surement qu'il y avait un rapport avec Dom ! Du coup, on a sauté dans le premier avion pour Rio pour vous prévenir car d'après ce que l'on sait il a prévu de débarquer ici sous peu.

-Mais, pourquoi ? Dom n'a rien à voir là dedans ! Et comment il sait qu'on est ici ?

-J'en sais rien… En tout cas on voulait vous prévenir…

-Merci ! Lui sourit Mia. C'est gentil de votre part.

Elle se dirigea vers Han suivie de Gisele.

-Salut Han !

-Hey Mia ! Il la serra dans ses bras. Alors comment va ton fils ?

-Il va très bien ! Dîtes moi, ça vous tente de venir dîner avec nous ? Dom et Brian seront ravis de vous revoir ! Et puis comme ça, vous pourrez leur raconter ce que vous avez vu à Berlin.

-D'accord ! Répondirent les deux jeunes gens en même temps.

En remontant le chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de leur demander s'ils étaient ensemble.

-Et oui ! Sourit Han avec un soupir.

-En fait, il a craqué le premier, et j'ai été obligée de suivre il est tellement mignon… ! Ajouta Gisele en lui passant la main dans les cheveux, le faisant rougir au passage.

-Vous allez bien ensemble en tout cas ! Leur assura Mia. Il y a encore trois rues à passer et nous serons arrivés.

Trois rues plus loin, ils aperçurent plusieurs petites maisons de fortune distribuées par un escalier, sur la petite terrasse de l'une d'elle, ils reconnurent la carrure inoubliable de Dom, assis de dos sur le sol, en train de jouer avec son neveu. Cette image les arrêta tous les trois un instant, attendris par la scène. A leur approche, le petit garçon avait fixé les yeux sur eux en murmurant quelque chose à son oncle qui s'était retourné un grand sourire aux lèvres en voyant les personnes que Mia avaient ramenées avec elle.

(à suivre...)


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Quelques heures plus tard, après le repas, Rosa était partie avec les enfants et les cinq s'étaient installés sous un arbre pour discuter. Han et Gisele avaient à nouveau raconté ce qu'ils avaient vu à Dom et Brian.

-Si Hobbs va là bas, c'est qu'il pense que tu y es pour quelque chose… Conclut Han à l'attention de Dom.

-Seulement, je n'ai pas bougé d'ici, moi… La seule personne qui aurait pu avoir la même « signature » que moi dans ce genre de braquage, c'était…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et personne ne la termina pour lui. Chacun savait qu'il parlait de Letty. Il avait le visage grave et chacun pu sentir une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix lorsqu'il reprit.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, pour l'instant on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il veut… Mia, tu veux qu'on reparte dans les îles aujourd'hui ?

-ça risque d'être un peu juste pour repartir aujourd'hui… objecta Brian

-Brian a raison, approuva sa femme. Mais je serais plus tranquille si on était partit demain au moins…

-D'accord. Prépare les affaires Mia, je m'occupe du reste. Acquiesça Dom.

A ce moment, ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher d'eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent Elena qui venait vers eux. Dom se leva à sa rencontre et l'embrassa au passage. Il revint en la tenant par la taille.

-Vous vous souvenez d'Elena ?

-Oui bien sur ! Assura Han tandis que Gisele se levait pour l'embrasser.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre… Mais j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone, du coup je viens juste dire au revoir à Dom, Mia et Brian.

-Où tu vas ? Lui demanda Dom

-Je suis attendue à l'aéroport. Hobbs m'a appelée. Ecoute Dom, j'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre… Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi Hobbs me veut mais…

-Tu vas le rejoindre à Berlin, pour le braquage qui a soit disant ma signature ? L'interrompit-il

-Comment tu… Peu importe. Oui c'est pour ça. Qu'est-ce que tu sais à ce propos ?

-Pas grand-chose, à part ça. Hobbs est toujours persuadé qu'on a gardé aucun contact toi et moi ?

-Oui.

-Et qu'est ce que tu dois m'annoncer ?

-Ecoute, même Hobbs n'en est pas sur… Mais sur les lieux du braquage la scientifique a ramassé des empreintes et apparemment ils ont une correspondance…

-Avec qui ?

-Avec… Letty.

Cette déclaration laissa passer un grand froid entre les personnes présentes sur la terrasse. Chacun regardait Dom pour voir sa réaction. Ils étaient tous surpris mais Mia surtout était choquée. C'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Maintenant que sont frère allait mieux, il fallait absolument qu'une histoire pareille lui tombe dessus…

Dom sembla sortir de l'état à moitié absent dans lequel cette déclaration l'avait laissé.

-Tu es sure ? Demanda-t-il à Elena à demi-voix.

-Il m'a clairement dit que s'il était à Berlin et qu'il me voulait là bas, c'était à cause de ses empreintes. Il pense que si elle est vivante, elle le mènera jusqu'à toi…

-…

-ça va ?

-T'inquiète pas ma puce, ça va… Va te préparer je t'emmène à l'aéroport dans cinq minutes.

(à suivre…)


End file.
